Tristan Conti
Tristan "Tris" Conti (born May 15, 1996) is an American actor and singer. He is best known for being the lead singer of rising rock band, Blonde. He also stars in Wiki Channel's Life with Twins. Early Life Tristan Conti was born on May 15, 1996 in Boston, Massachussetts. He is the fifth son of his parents, Christina and Ryan Conti. He has sixth siblings, Lance, 26 years old, Lenny, 25 years old, Rydle, 21 years old, Bella, 19 years old, and Jenny, 15 years old. His mother, Christina, is of Italian and French descent while his father is of Italian descent. Career '2001-2007: The start of ''Con Ever since Tristan was young, he knew we wanted to be a rockstar. His older brother, Rydle began taking guitar lessons when he was 9 and Tristan was 5. Rydle inspired Conti and he wanted to do the same. His sister, Bella, began to sing when she was 8 and sung along with Rydle when he played his guitar. The two became a dynamic duo and Tristan grew to love music even more. After years of begging, Tristan finally began to take guitar lessons and by the time Tristan was 8, him, his brother, and his sister were making music together. In 2006, Tristan and his two siblings formed an unofficial band titled, Con. In 2007, the band actuallly became official when they signed a contract with record label, Razor & Tie, and performed 3 songs for their KidzBop album. Razor & Tie soon went on to film a music video for Con for their original song, "Us Now". '''2008-2011: Conti's acting career and more of ''Con In 2008 Tristan's sister, Bella was featured in a music video for Sears Arrive Longue with Vanessa Hudgens . In 2009, all of Con was invited to star in another for with Selena Gomez. After the growing success with Con and the music videos, Conti realized how much he loved being in front of a camera and performing so his parents took him to a few auditions. Conti auditioned for the Disney Channel pilot, J.O.N.A.S., as the little brother, Frankie. He also auditioned for the Disney Channel pilot, ''Oops!, (now known as Good Luck Charlie), where he met Disney Channel actress, Bridgit Mendler. Conti was not cast in either of the pilots and continued to audition. Conti also auditioned for the DC pilot, Smart Alec, which was never picked up. Along the way he starred in commercials for products and stores such as Ocean Spray, HP Printers, and Party City. In July 2009, Con left the Razor & Tie label as they were getting them nowhere and eventually forgot about them al ong the way. Con went on to try and find a label that would fully support them. Con continued to make music after their departure. The band decided to slow down and take a short break as Rydle and Bella needed to focus on school. Later in 2009, Conti booked his first role in Step Up 3D as a background dancer with a very small speaking role. Conti continued acting in 2010 when he filmed a small background role in The Smurfs. In 2011, Con released their first EP titled, "ConMen." The EP ended doing better than expected, selling over 75,000 copies. Con was approached by various record labels but turned many down as they were looking for the right one. It was at this time that the band decided to get more serious with their career. They started a Youtube channel and posted various videos of them covering songs and singing originals. '2012-present: Con to BLONDE, the big break and future with Wiki Channel' In 2012, Conti booked his first major role in Nickelodeon's piliot, Bad Fairy, starring alongside Audrey Whitby. The pilot was never picked up but Conti was approached by Nickelodeon to audition for a few other pilots. Nickelodeon wanted Conti to have his own musical show but when he asked if the channel would support his band, they were very doubtful. Conti was devastated and didn't want to do anything without Bella and Rydle. But later in 2012, Con got a call from Wiki Records asking to meet with them. After Nickelodeon approached Conti with pop tracks far from his style of music, Conti completely denied the company and went to the Wiki Records meeting, having a good feeling in his gut. Conti performed for the label and right away they wanted to sign the band. Con was thrilled and soon they became Wiki Records' newest band. The band went through a series of changes after that, trying to decide on the direction they wanted their band to go in. They decided to officially change their band name from Con to BLONDE. In an interview with the new band, Bella Conti said, "Wiki Records has been completely supportive of us. We've met with so many labels and we knew that there had to be something better than what was being offered. We finally found it and we thank God everyday for it." In mid 2013, Tristan was approached to audition for Wiki Channel's new pilot, Life with Twins, which was picked up immediately a month after the pilot was shot and premiered on Wiki Channel in November 2013. Tristan Conti is now one of Wiki Channel's biggest stars. ''Blonde ''plans on releasing their first debut album in 2014. Personal Life Conti currently resides in LA with his family. Aside from acting, Tristan loves to play sports, especially tennis and soccer. Category:Singers Category:Male Actors Category:Male Singers Category:Jessie1010's actors Category:Employed Actors